A Part of Victoria's Coven
by Swagcat
Summary: yes, I know, another Edward leaves Bella, Bella gets Bitten story. BUT what happens when Victoria bites her and she can't remember her human life so she joins Victorias coven? what happens when the Cullens come back? set in New Moon first fanfic R&R pleas
1. Victoria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does!!

**Chapter 1: Victoria**

I collapsed in a sobbing heap. Why had I come here? What did I expect? Edward. I had expected Edward, not the waves of pain wracking my body. I was so glad Jacob had not come meadow hunting with me today. He would've expected me to want to stay here longer, saying as I had tried so hard to find it, but all I wanted at that moment was to leave this place that was causing me so much pain. I tried to get up but I couldn't seem to get my muscles to move, so I just sat there, sobbing quietly.

I finally managed to get up, and chanced one more glance across the beautiful meadow. My eyes stopped at the far end. There was a Figure there, deathly pale and she looked pretty from what I could see from this distance.

My first thought was _what is she doing so far from the paths? _And then the

recognition kicked in. And fear, you can't forget the cold, creeping fear. Victoria. She had come for me.

I stood stock still, not even daring to breathe. She finally turned to look at me, her flame-like hair swaying gently in the soft breeze and sparkles dancing off of her skin the sunlight. Her eyes lit up as she saw me, and she zoomed over to me at vampire speed.

"Ah, Isabella. Fancy meeting you here!" I couldn't move my jaw to speak, but she continued to talk anyways so I didn't have to. "I suppose your dear Eddie didn't see you valuable enough to keep as a pet. Where did they go anyways?" she asked, a curious look on her face. I just stood there staring at her, my eyes wide. "No matter." She said, seeing I wasn't about to reply. "It's you I came here for anyways. I have come to understand that Edward never wanted you changed, am I right?" I somehow managed to nod stiffly. She smiled smugly. "I knew it. He probably thought it was pretty much as bad a dieing. And now, I wish to make his worst fears _come true!"_ she hissed, and I was again reminded of how catlike she was. And then…she pounced.

I tried to struggle, but I knew it was futile. Plus, if she said what I'm pretty sure she said, she was about to change me. My dreams come true, you might say. I lay still as Victoria loomed over me, and her mouth was suddenly at my throat. "Welcome Isabella," was the last thing I heard before the fiery pain engulfed me.


	2. 10 years later

**A/n ok ok so I didn't feel like waiting for any reviews. Either no one has read it or no one likes it. You people are so hurtful sob sob ok just kidding but please if you read this ****REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 2: 10 years later**

I was stalking through the woods. I smelled a human, and one with very potent blood. I used my power to see where they were. **(a/n Bella's power is to see through someone else's eyes, and when she does she can control their actions) **I saw that there were in fact two humans, both hikers. I walked onto the path they were on a ways ahead of them, switched back to my own sight, and waited.

I heard them panting and crashing about long before I saw them. When they finally _did_ come into view, I saw that they were both fairly large, and not with muscle either, and drenched in sweat from their rocky uphill climb.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw me, and the one in the lead grinned and turned back to his friend, whispering. Having super hearing as all vampires do, I heard anyways. "We got us a looker there, don't we Rob?" This Rob person had no time to agree (for it was obvious he would) before I jumped on his friend. I sucked him dry in a matter of seconds. I licked the blood from my lips and turned to the other man, Rob I think it was, and I was smiling. I came over and embraced him. He seemed surprised, but then he started winding his arms around me greedily. I seriously have no idea why they do that when they see me suck their friends dry but hey, it works. That's always when I strike. He started to scream as my fangs slid easily into his flesh. It was cut off with a gurgling noise as the blood quickly left his system. When I was satisfied, I threw the corpses far into the woods and started running home. Little did I know that a huge surprise was awaiting me there…

**Ok sorry short chapter but you wouldn't believe how hard it is to write a long chapter when you're typing in this size font. And this time I really am waiting for a review so if you want to read the next chapter just click the pretty periwinkle button that says go….**


	3. The nose breaks

**A/n thank you sooooo much to Tinc and xotwilightluverxo for my first reviews!! I was starting to think that nobody liked my story. Really sorry about the short chapters I will try to make them as long as possible but I'm telling you it's not easy!! Please tell me if you have any ideas for my story and I might just put it in there! I love constructive criticism! **

**-Hails**

**Chapter 3: The Nose Breaking**

As soon as I neared home, I knew that something was amiss. I could feel tension in the air, and I guess you could call it a vampires 8th sense, hunting being the 6th and our powers the 7th. I crept slowly towards the house and opened the door. It swung open with the smallest squeak. Before I could even think, my brother, Zac, was at my side, carrying me upstairs. "What the hell Zac, I can walk just fine you know," I protested, but he didn't say anything or even put me down until we were in the study. He set me down on the couch, sat down next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder in what he probably thought was a comforting way. Well I wasn't comfortable like that so I moved to get up, but I couldn't move. Zac could temporarily freeze people. And vampires. "Dammit Zac, lemme go," I mumbled, saying as I could barely move my jaw. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zac smile and shake his head. I sighed. I guess I was going to have to do this the hard way. I heard a giggle across the room. I glanced over and saw my sister Nicole, a mind reader. She had probably heard my plan. I sighed again and activated my power. I traveled into Zac's mind and suddenly I saw myself sitting stiff as a board with glazed over eyes. I was in, and now he couldn't get me out **(a/n if anyone was wondering, Bella is using her power on Zac, so she can see through his eyes and control his actions and his power)**. I activated his power and released my body from it. Then I made him wind up his arm and aim a punch at his own face. I got out of his body so I wouldn't do myself any damage, and I was just in time too. His fist collided with his face. I smirked as he rubbed his nose gingerly. "Ow," he said stupidly. Maybe I had damaged his brain. I brightened a bit at the thought. "Alright." I said. "Back to business. Why exactly did you have _him_ drag me up here? I would have come of my own free will you know." They looked a bit guilty. Suddenly waves of confidence washed over them all. I glanced over at my brother, Ben. His power was to make people feel the exact opposite of what they are currently feeling. He smiled at me. Not only was he my brother, but he was my best friend in the coven apart from Tayler. Where was she anyways? Suddenly she popped up right next to my shoulder and I jumped. Her power was to turn invisible. "Well" she started, but she didn't have time to continue. We all heard the light footfall of someone coming down the corridor. I turned and scented Victoria, the coven's leader, only seconds before she actually appeared. "Isabella" she called. "It seems as though you have some visitors."


	4. the return

**A/n thank you so much guys!! I'm so glad you liked it keep reviewing please!!**

**Chapter 3: The Return**

I raised my eyebrow. "But I don't know anyone outside our coven though" I protested.

Victoria's eyes darkened a bit.

"Just come!" she barked. I jumped. She almost never used that tone with us. I glanced over at Ben and Tayler, who were now sitting side by side. They glanced at me questioningly. I shrugged and followed Victoria out of the room.

She led me downstairs and into the living room. I stopped just outside the door to the living room and looked through Victoria's eyes. I saw a group of 9 vampires, 5 males and 4 females, all with topaz colored eyes. All of them looked hopeful, except for one, who looked somewhat depressed. I wondered what they wanted.

I switched back to my own vision and walked in. I watched as 6 pairs of eyes turned to me joyously and one looked up in disbelief, and 2 just stared at me. "Ummmm… Hello?" I said, and it sounded more like a question.

Suddenly I was bowled over by a small spiky haired female who was shrieking "BellaBellaBellaBellaBella!!" over and over again. "Who are you?!" I shouted. Immediately she froze.

I looked over to the staircase to see Zac standing there, his eyes on the girl. I sighed. "Don't make me make you punch yourself again" I called. He stared at me, incredulous. "But she was attacking you!" he called back in disbelief. I growled and he shook his head and walked away.

I turned back to the girl, who was no longer stiff but her eyes were glazed over. I wondered if she was going into shock when she blinked and gazed at me, sadness in her eyes.

"You don't remember?" she asked. I shook my head and said "what are you talking about?" She stared at me for only a second more before she burst out dry sobbing. I was immediately sympathetic.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! What's wrong?" I asked, making comforting noises and putting my arm around her shoulder.

"I can't believe you….you don't…don't remember us!!" she said in between sobs. I kept my voice gentle and soothing as I asked, "But where would I remember you from? We've never met before."

She glanced up at me. "we _need_ to talk." She replied.


	5. the introductions

**A/n Ok here the next chapter you have all been waiting for. But if you read this authors note, which you always should because if you don't then for all you know I could be going away forever and then you wouldn't be able to read anymore and no one could update for me anymore and you would be at a loss. Luckily for you I am not going away for ever and I plan to keep updating stops so you can all cheer. I wanted to tell you that if you read this please review because it doesn't make sense to me that you people love this story (which I know you do or else you wouldn't be reading this plus I have gotten so many emails saying you people have added me to favorite authors and stuff) and yet you don't tell me what you like about it, what to continue doing, and pointers and all that good stuff. So if you read this review. I don't care if it's just one word such as fruitcake. Just review! **

**Chapter 5: The Introductions**

I seated myself on the arm of Victoria's chair. She had decided to stay down here 'just in case' whatever that was supposed to mean. The other family, The Cullens I believe they called themselves, arranged themselves on 3 couches, and we still had one couch extra. I was a bit uncomfortable on the chair arm because it was cough cough digging into my butt. I moved over to the extra couch, a loveseat.

Then I looked back to the Cullens and a blonde male who looked like the oldest stepped up and spoke.

"Bella, saying as you don't seem to remember us I think Introductions would be appropriate. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but please just call me Carlisle." I was about to return the greeting when the spiky, black-haired female stepped up.

"I still can't believe you can't remember us and it seems so weird making introductions when we already know you so well but I'm Alice." She finished off the whole thing with a huge and brilliant smile.

I was about to say something when I was cut off again by a motherly looking female.

"Hello Bella. It's so nice to see you. I'm Esme." She said. I smiled at her. Then the next person came up, a big male who was _very_ muscly.

"I…am Emmett Cullen!" he said in a big announcer's voice. I giggled and he grinned. Then another Male came up and pushed Emmett back down on the couch. I laughed again, and the new blonde smiled at me.

"I'm Jasper." He said. I liked his intro, short, sweet, and to the point. But Emmett's introduction was entertaining…..how strange, their introductions were already giving me hints to their personalities.

Then a girl, blonde and beautiful beyond belief, even by vampire standard came up and started her introduction. "Hey Bella." She said, sounding a bit nervous. Then she went on a bit more confidently. "I'm Rosalie." Then she turned and snuggled in next to Emmett.

I glanced around and saw Ben coming into the room, probably the source of Rosalie's newfound confidence. He came over and sat next to me.

"I came down to see what' going on. All Zac would say was that some short vampire attacked you" he commented, glancing at Alice. She growled and I cut in before anything serious could happen.

"No, no." I assured. "These are the Cullens, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and the other 3 I haven't met yet.

Just then another Blonde girl came up, only a little taller than Alice. "I'm sorry, we forgot. My name is Bri. I'm new to their family, only 3 years old."

She went back to the couch and nudged a brown-haired boy and he came up to me. "My name is Brett. I was changed at about the same time as Bri, but she's a bit older." With that said he turned back to the couches and sat down.

I looked to the last Cullen, the only one who hadn't spoken. He had Bronze colored hair and his eyes were full of pain.

I stared at him, waiting for his introduction. He didn't say anything, he was only staring at the floor, oblivious to the 11 pairs of eyes boring into him. I sighed. He obviously wasn't going to do anything on his own so I would have to push him a bit.

"And you are?" I asked gently. He looked up at me once, and started bawling, but not real tears of course. I rushed over to him and put an arm around him.

I looked at Ben meaningfully, and he got my message. He started sending waves of happiness at the boy. Then I felt calm wash over me. I glared at Ben, for using the wrong emotion and for missing his target, but I saw him completely focused on the boy.

I glanced over at the Cullens to see Jasper staring intently at Mr. Bronze-head too. That was strange. Carlisle must have noticed my confusion, for he said, "That's Edward. He…well…it's a long story. I smiled and replied, "I've got time."


	6. anger

**A/n ok this chapter is a bit intense and I was mad when I originally wrote it and I thought it was sorta important so I never took it out. I hope you guys don't hate me too much after this!**

**Chapter 6: Anger**

And with that, Carlisle started the story. The story about my human life. My coming to Forks **(They live in Maine right now)**, meeting Edward, the incident with James in Phoenix, the birthday party, them leaving, Jacob, how Jacob was a werewolf and they didn't think that I actually knew that when I was human, Victoria hunting me down, pretty much everything I couldn't remember about my human life.

At the very end, the part about Victoria, I started to get mad. No, not mad, I was furious.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I screeched. Ben shot a wave of calm at me but I was too angry to notice. How interesting. But I wasn't done with them yet. "YOU COME IN HERE AND MAKE UP THIS STORY THAT VICTORIA, MY CREATOR, THE ONE WHO LED ME THROUGH THIS LIFE, TRIED TO KILL ME? YOU ARE A BUNCH OF FILTHY LIARS!! I AM LEAVING, AND WHEN I GET BACK I EXPECT YOU ALL TO BE GONE!! AND I SWEAR IF I EVER FIND YOU ON OUR LAND AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY TRACK YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" and with that I was gone, sprinting across the wide front lawn towards the forest.

I was almost to the forest when I felt a pair of strong hands grip my shoulders and spin me around. It was Edward. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Did you want me to kill you now?"

He stared at me, pain and one other emotion that was hard to identify in his eyes. What was that emotion? Wait a sec…was that…love? Bah it didn't really matter saying as it was almost not even there the pain was so deep plus he would be dead in a few seconds anyways, courtesy of yours truly.

**Edward's POV**

I grabbed her slender shoulders and spun her around to face me. I could see the unmasked fury in her eyes and no doubt she could see the pain in mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry,' she said in a voice that managed to sound like wind chimes and a death march at the same time. "Did you want me to kill you now?" if possible the pain inside me grew. How could this be the sweet and gentle Bella he had loved 10 years ago?

But I knew it was her. She was as beautiful as she was before, her chocolate brown hair falling down to the center of her back and her eyes a deep red. How much more beautiful they would look if they were the same topaz color as ours….. But I had let my mind wander.

"Bella," Was all I could say. "Let go of me" she hissed venomously. But I wouldn't let her go, not again. That's when her eyes clouded over and I felt all tingly. Against my will I let her go. Now why did I do that? Then her eyes cleared back up and I figured it was part of her power.

She smiled at me cruelly and she punched me in the stomach with all her vampire strength. I crumpled over and watched helplessly as she ran away from me, into the woods. I was barely aware of my family members surrounding me, trying to comfort me. It didn't matter anymore. She didn't love me. **(A/n that was the part that I knew you guys probably wouldn't like. But please don't hate me for it and read on!)**

**Bella's POV**

I ran at full speed into the woods. As soon as I was 5 miles away from the house I stopped and turned back and activated my power. I decided to let my mind wander into Alice's because Edward's eyes were probably closed in pain and wouldn't tell me much.

Alice was kneeling beside Edward, glaring into the patch of trees I had disappeared into. Booooring. I took my mind back and walked around aimlessly when I heard a grizzly growling not far away.

I distinctly remembered them telling me they fed off grizzlies and deer and such. I was bored and had time to spare so I thought 'what the hell? Why not try it out?'

I followed the scent of the grizzly which I had crossed so many times while hunting until I found a large male grizzly looming out at me.

**A/n thanks for reading all my adoring fans I hope you don't hate me too much for making Bella punch Edward the flying monkeys made me do it!!!**


	7. sorrow

**A/n omg I'm so sorry for not updating sooner thanks for being patient! I was at my friends house all weekend and it was a 3 day weekend and we went to the haunted ship and so yea. The chapter is pretty short though. Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Edwards Sorrow**

I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face me. The unmasked fury in her eyes was understandable, to me at least. I would feel the same way if someone said that about Carlisle or Esme.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said in a voice that somehow managed to sound like wind chimes and a death march at the same time. "Would you rather I murder you now?" those words caused the pain in my chest to spasm and my cold dead heart ached once again. Why had I left her?

"Bella…" I said, my voice no louder then a whisper.

"Let go of me" she hissed venomously. I couldn't bring myself to do so, not now.

She sighed, obviously realizing that I wasn't about to obey, and her eyes clouded over. Against my will my hands released their grip on her slender shoulders, and her eyes cleared up again. I figured that my hands moving against my will was part of her power. Interesting.

Then she smiled, no, it was more like a grimace, and she punched me in the gut, probably using all of her vampire strength.

I doubled over in pain and watched helplessly as the love of my life ran away form me.

**Bella's POV**

I sprinted as fast as I could away from that place.

As soon as I was 5 miles away I paused and let my mind wander back the way I had come.

I searched for Alice, saying as Edwards eyes were probably closed in pain. I was right.

I melded myself into Alice's mind to find her kneeling on the ground next to Edward. His eyes were closed most of the way, but the slits that were glazed over in pain, and still open staring after me.

Alice was glaring out into the trees I had disappeared into.

I called my mind back and began to wander. I heard a grizzly bear growling not far off into the northeast. Didn't the Cullens say that they lived off those things?

I changed my direction towards the noise. I was bored and I had time to spare. Why not try it out?

I walked for about two minutes before a humungous male grizzly bear came into view.

**A/n that's not too much of a cliffie is it? I wouldn't think so because you can sorta guess what happens in the beginning of the next chapter. Oh well. Review please I haven't been getting as many lately so as soon as you're done reading this authors note then press the pretty little button below that says go….NOW!!!!**


	8. authors note sorry people!

**Authors note**

**Ok people sorry this is not a new chapter it is only a stupid authors note. I am so sorry about the last chapter I guess I didn't realize it was the same as the one before!! I am so sorry! I thought it seemed like I had already done it when I was typing it out but…omg I'm sorry! And I probably won't have time to put up the next chapter today because I have a ton of homework and I have to practice the steps for my dance class and ugh!! Ok so I'm sorry (for the 5****th**** time lol) about the mistake it won't happen again lets just say it was a recap of the chapter before it ok? Lol keep reading!**

**-Hailey Jo **


	9. saddest authors note ever

**Authors note: I have decided to end this story. I have been getting no reviews and without that motivation I don't really want to waste my time typing it anymore. If you really liked the story just tell me ****in a review**** and if I get enough I might start the story back up again. But it must be a review, not a message, and it won't count if you post more then one review telling me to continue. Also, if you like my work, I think I will be starting a new story. I'm not sure what it will be called yet but if you are interested just go to my page to find it. I know I will go through with this one and you will find out if you read it. **

**So sorry,**

**Hailey Jo**


	10. grizzly

**A/n Thank you to everyone who reviewed and saved my story! Sorry if I scared you lol but all I needed was the motivation so if you guys keep doing your part (reviewing) then I'll keep doing my part (writing) thanks again guys!**

**Hailey Jojo**

**Chapter 8: Grizzlies**

**Bella's POV**

I walked up to the grizzly. It was much taller than I was and ugly. I wasn't very hungry and the bear certainly didn't look very appetizing but I needed a way to pass the time.

The bear took a swing at me and I was out of the way before its massive paw had even come forward an inch.

I leapt onto its back and my fangs pierced the flesh on the back of its neck. It stopped thrashing almost immediately and I feasted on its blood.

It wasn't all that bad, really. It definitely wasn't as good as human blood but it could have its possibilities.

I finished it quickly and walked away. I wandered around for a while. I didn't want to go back home because the Cullens might not be gone yet. Truthfully the only one I wanted dead was that Edward. He had tried to stop me and that was unacceptable. Plus in that fake little story of theirs he left me. Who would want a boyfriend like that?

I was deep in thought when for the second time that day I was bowled over by Alice.

"Why the _hell_ did you do that?!?" she hissed furiously.

"He tried to hold me back" I replied coldly.

"Look Bella," she sighed. "Edward loves you and h-""Ha!" I cut her off. "So he loves me? I don't even know him Alice! As much as you may think otherwise we have _never_ met before! How can he love me when he doesn't even know me? Plus in that fake story he left me! Not like I would know but to me that doesn't seem like the best way to say 'I love you'"

"Bella," she tried again. "Just let me talk to you with no interruptions okay?" I just kept glaring and she took that as a yes.

"That story wasn't fake Bella. I swear to you it was true. And Edward does love you. He only left because he thought it was best for you. He _cared. _And you broke his heart back there, and probably his stomach too!"

Even though she was joking at the end, I knew she was serious. Did that mean that Victoria had actually tried to kill me? I shuddered at the thought. I had always held her so high in respect…but that may only be because she was the coven's leader.

I looked back over at Alice, about to say something, and I noticed her eyes were blank. I knew she was having a vision. I had heard something about it in the story of my life.

I accessed my powers and looked into her mind. I saw Edward and I, locked in a tight embrace. We were standing on ground that looked like it had just been used for battle, and when my vision self turned around, her eyes were like molten gold.

Alice 'woke up' and squealed.

"You're coming with us?!" she cried out.


	11. decisions

**A/n I'm so sorry I haven't updated! You'll probably think I'm evil for saying this but I have had time to I just…..haven't felt like it. I've been reading so many good stories and I have other internet things to do too……and my friend is acting all depressed and he has only told like 3 friends why and his own brother doesn't know……. Yeah. It's complicated for me right now. But on with the story, I'm sure you're anxious to read! I mean, I kinda left you on a cliffie for about a week or so….**

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

**Bella's POV**

"I suppose I am. Will Edward and I actually get that close though?" I wondered out loud.

Alice looked puzzled for a second, and then curiosity spread over her face.

"You already know what I saw?" she asked.

"Yup" I replied easily. She didn't know of my power yet so I had kinda expected this reaction.

She looked confused now. "It's part of my power" I explained.

Now she was curious again. "Are you a mind reader?" She inquired.

I shook my head. She was never going to get it so I just told her.

"I can let my mind wander into other peoples minds, and when I do I can see what they see and control their actions"

Alice giggled and said "Does that mean you can make the boys our minions?" she asked.

I sighed. "Only one at a time" I confessed.

Alice pouted and said, "Well that will have to do." I laughed and we started walking back towards home.

All the way there Alice and I discussed my joining the Cullens. When we finally got back home we burst through the door laughing at a story she had told me about Emmett.

The rest of my coven was there and they just stared at us.

"Hello" I said with a chuckle.

"You're not staying with us, are you?" Tayler asked quietly. I shook my head solemnly.

Tayler walked over me and gave me a hug.

"Goodbye." I whispered. I started to turn away when Tayler said "WAIT!!"

I turned and she looked a bit uncertain.

"I…..I want to come with you!" she shouted.

"No" Victoria growled immediately. "I suppose the Cullens can have Isabella because they had her first but you are mine."

Suddenly all the Cullens were around me. "Tayler is welcome to come with us if she likes." Carlisle offered.

"No" Victoria growled again. Tayler hung her head. I went over and hugged her one more time.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday" I said hopefully. She gave me a sad, small smile. "We do have the rest of eternity" She pointed out.

I smiled and waved once to my old family, and followed the Cullens out the door.

We sprinted full speed through the woods towards the Cullen household, unaware that we were being followed. Unaware, that is, until a figure came crashing out of the woods towards us…

**Ooooh who is it? Is it Victoria, trying to bring her back? A whole new character? Read on to find out!**


	12. plans

**A/n (insert cheery voice) Yay next chapter woo blah blah blah. That gets really old doncha think? Anyways. I have a bit of a request for you guys. I would really appreciate it if you would check out my story 'my new beginning'. I am 5 chapters into it and only 10 reviews. So if you go and read it just give me a review saying 'I was reading a part of victories coven and it said to check this out so I did' or something like that. Cuz if you do…….then you get a hug!!! Yayyyyy! Funn. I love hugs. Ok hugs for everybody, and if you review the other one then you get a hug and a high 5 ok? You might even like it. I hope so. Ok now on with the show….story…thinger…..!**

**Chapter 10: Plans**

It was Ben.

"Ben!!" I cried out, rushing over to him.

He was bent over, on the verge of dry-sobbing.

I hushed him. "What's wrong? What happened?" I whispered.

"You…you have to…come back!" he spluttered, gasping for unneeded breath. I kept making 'ssh' noises, rocking back and forth in an effort to calm him.

I didn't notice Carlisle coming up behind me. "We better get him to the house." He commented. I nodded silently, and picked the shaking Ben up. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to run like this.

We ran for a minute or two before a large and elegant bluish-grey house with a white trim. There was a large covered porch with a porch swing and there were two large pillars in the front.

I surveyed it quickly then ran inside with Ben. Thankfully, he was starting to calm down.

I sat him down on a couch and plopped down next to him. I stared him in the eye and said "Now Ben, tell me what's wrong."

He looked frightened, and then his face calmed. At the same moment, I felt a wave of calm too. I looked around to see that the Cullens were gathered around, and Jasper was focusing on us like he had been on Edward back at Victoria's house.

That was strange. Was it possible that he had the same power as Ben? I pushed the thought out of my mind. I had more important matters to attend to.

I looked back to my brother. "It's Tayler!" He blurted out suddenly.

I could feel the shock forming on my face.

"Victoria's holding her hostage because she wants you back! If you don't come back then she said she would kill her! You have to help me get her back!" he finished with a gasp and lay down.

I felt the shock on my face turn to pure rage. How dare Victoria keep my best friend from me? Maybe the Cullens story was true after all…

I turned to look at them, and they all looked shocked and angry too. It wasn't any of their business, why did they care?

"I'd better be going then" I said stiffly.

Alice sniffed indignantly and Emmett snorted. "Do you really think we would send you out there on your own?" Edward asked, his tone suggesting that I was insane. "Outrage! Scandal!" Emmett roared.

"Are you in then?" I asked. I really wanted to get going, but if they wanted to help I would have to come up with a whole new plan.

They all nodded. I sighed. This could be a bit difficult then. "Well why don't you all tell me your powers? That way I can come up with a plan." I suggested.

Emmett was complaining immediately. "But Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and I always make the plans!" he protested. I growled and glared at him and he was reduced to cowering in a corner and whimpering. I had the most intimidating growl and I never lost a glaring match.

Edward chuckled in amusement. "Powers?" I pushed.

"I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Bri can teleport places, and Brett can use other peoples powers." Edward explained for me.

I let out a long 'hmmm' of thought. This wouldn't take long. I was excellent at forming plans.

"Well the only people we have to take down are Zac, Nicole, and Victoria then. This should be easy enough." I muttered.

"Alright." I said with conviction. "Here's how it's gonna go. I'll have to hide in the bushes so they don't know I'm there. I'll take over Zac's mind. Since he has the power to paralyze people, I can make him paralyze Nicole and Victoria. Then you guys burn those two. I will have Zac take me to where they're keeping Tayler. Then once she's out we burn Zac too. Good?" I asked everyone.

"Well that's fine…" Jasper started. "But that means none of us get to use our powers"

"And that's a problem because…?" I asked. He shrugged. "Just saying" He muttered. I sighed. I was a softie.

"Alice, you see if the plan will work. Japer, you get us pumped up for action. Edward, when we get close enough, see if they have any idea we're coming. Brett, you can just steal Zac's power and then paralyze people instead of me, and Bri, once I find Tayler, teleport there and help me get her out. Better?" I asked glancing at Jasper.

He grinned and I felt adrenalin running through my veins. I was ready. "Then lets go! Ben, you ought to stay here. I don't think you're fit to go. If anyone wants to stay here with him….?" I trailed off.

"I'll stay here" Carlisle volunteered. "Me too" Esme piped up. I nodded and walked out the door.

I could hear Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bri, and Brett following, and I started to run. Their paces changed and they were running too.

Soon Edward was running right beside me. He must be the fastest in his family. I knew that I was the fastest in Victoria's. I sped up a bit but Edward seemed to have reached his limit, because he couldn't keep up with me.

Soon we were in the woods surrounding the house. Alice had said that all would go well, and Edward reported that they didn't have a clue as to what was about to happen.

I gave the signal and the rest of my family stepped out of the bushes, and into the battle.

**Ha ha cliffie!! Review for more!**


	13. attack

**A/n Ok people sorry this took so long. I was having some issues on my notes story because SOME people thought I was copying which I was not. Anyways from my friend Ben's request he will come into the battle. He was being a whiner-pants and I give in WAY to easily when people annoy me like that (hint hint Ben). Anyways here it is!**

**Chapter 11: Attack**

Victoria's entire coven, excluding Tayler and Ben, turned to stare at my new family. Instantly Zac was on the defensive, a vicious snarl erupting from his chest. Victoria and Nicole got up more slowly.

Nicole looked sort of afraid. _She should be _I thought. They were outnumbered 5 to 3. Well I guess it would be 6 to 2, saying as they had me even though I wouldn't be fighting, and Brett would take over Zac's mind for me. Would that make it 5½ against 2½? Oh well, it didn't really matter.

Then Zac straightened up, and Victoria and Nicole froze.

"ZAC!" Victoria screeched through her stiff jaw. "What are you doing?!"

I tapped into Edward's power to see what Victoria was thinking.

_Bella isn't here, so that means that Zac must be doing this of his own free will. He is a traitor!_

I snorted quietly from the bushes. How dull Victoria could be. She hadn't even thought that one of the newer Cullens might have a power!

Emmett started up a fire and I waltzed gracefully out of the bushes, smirking at Victoria and Nicole. They couldn't really look shocked, because their faces were frozen, but I could see the hate burning in Victoria's eyes.

Jasper and Edward swiftly picked the two up and dropped them into the fire. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the burning flesh. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and though I barely knew anything about him anymore, I smiled back at him.

Then I walked over to Zac, still under Brett's control.

"Where is Tayler?" I asked. Edward read his mind and answered the question.

"She's locked up in the basement." I nodded. "Keep him alive for now, just in case we need anything else." I ordered, and then I started to head inside.

I stopped when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned halfway and saw a branch sway. Then Ben bolted out of the foliage. He darted to Zac and threw him into the fire we had prepared.

"NO!" I screamed. He glanced up at me and grinned, obviously thinking he had helped.

I turned to Edward. "Scold him for me. I have to go find Tayler." Edward turned and I headed inside, undisturbed this time.

I ran into the kitchen and swung open the door that lead downstairs. I ran down, not bothering to turn on the light. Like I needed one.

It was pretty easy to find Tayler. She was hanging in plain sight with shackles on her hands. I ran over to her and she grinned bleakly.

"You came." She sighed. I smiled back at her. "Of course I did. I wouldn't leave my bff to her doom unless it was my doom too." Her smile faded.

"But now you have to stay here" she protested. "That's why I thought you wouldn't come."

I laughed out loud at this one. "As if. We killed Victoria and Nicole and Zac."

She smiled again and I tried to snap the chains. They didn't even crack. I tried again. Same thing happened. I looked up at Tayler, puzzled.

'Victoria got these made out of a metal so strong not even us vampires could break out of it. You need the key" she told me. I sighed. "This is why I wanted Zac left alive…" I murmured.

"The key should be over there on the hook." Tayler used her head to point at the opposite wall, where a key hung of a hook.

I zipped over to it and was back at Tayler's side in less than a half second. I shoved the keys into the lock and twisted. The shackles fell off Tayler's wrists and fell to the floor with a loud _clunk. _

Then we ran back outside together. We emerged and saw that the fire had been put out, and then the Cullens came and started to welcome Tayler into the family. I glanced around and saw Ben standing off to the side with a rejected look on his face.

I walked over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'What's the matter?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I messed it up. Edward told me so." He mumbled.

Hang in a sc." I said. "HE told you you messed up the whole thing?!" he nodded and I tilted his head up.

"Well you didn't you made a minor setback but everything worked out fine. The setback was actually so minor it practically wasn't even a setback. So cheer up, and I'll scold Edward for scolding you so harshly, k?" he smiled and nodded, and went off to talk to Tayler.

I decided to put off scolding Edward until the party was over here and we went back to the Cullen house. My house. My insides went all fuzzy and I ran off to chat with Alice.

**Ok the ending of this chapter is sorta crappy but oh well. Review please!**


	14. the end

**A/n Ok sorry it took so long! I really should update more often. I sorta want to but I'm always occupied, reading other fanfics and checking email and myspace. Oh well I mean nothing to this world it's all you who matter! Plus I had someone ask the question "What did she want to talk to Alice about?" well the answer to that is nothing in particular. She just wanted to chat. Everyone was sorta standing around celebrating the victory and talking and such. So yea. On with the story! WAIT WAIT!!! I just finished writing at the bottom and I'm now adding to this authors note so READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!! I believe…..(sorry guys…) this is the last chapter!! So sorry but that's really all I wanted to have in this story I didn't even know how I was gonna make this chapter! So this is the end. I can get it off my chest. I will be making a new story though! Idk when it will be up but it will be eventually cuz I have told another author about it and she said it should turn out good and I really like the plot line for it.**

**Chapter 12: The End**

We all sat around in the clearing surrounding the house chatting after our victory. Tayler and I explained our lives in the past ten years to them. Some of them gasped when I told of my diet. We had been so busy up till now they hadn't had time to notice.

As soon as Tayler and I were done with our story they told me of my human life in more detail. Before had pretty much been a little summary.

Then they told me something I hadn't expected to hear, and it bothered me that I wasn't as effected by it as I should be.

"Bella…" Alice said hesitantly. Ben and Jasper simultaneously shot waves of comfort to her, and Jasper glared. I wondered how that would work out, having two empaths in the house.

"Bella." Alice continued. "Your father is dead." I inhaled. It hurt a little, but not much. Actually I think the only reason I was sad was because I knew the person who cared for me and raised me was gone, and I would never ever get a chance to remember him or meet him.

"He committed suicide soon after you left." Edward whispered. "He couldn't handle the fact that you were gone." I hung my head. Now the pain was worse. To hear that I was the reason for that mans death was….unbearably…sad.

"No…" I muttered. I just couldn't believe I was responsible for the death of someone that loved me. Anger flared through my veins like a fire, and my skin actually started to blur and glow in my vision.

"NO!!" I screamed, and pictures flashed through my head. Pictures of a man with a police badge, a kind smile, and balding curls. I zoomed in on the badge and read the name on it. _Police chief Charlie swan._

Then a small video played through my head. I was at the airport, with only one or two bags. I had a parka as a carry on item. A police cruiser pulled up next to me, and I hugged and greeted the man who got out. It was Charlie. We got in the car after putting my bags in the trunk, and he told me he has gotten me a car.

I remembered. I could actually remember. "No." I whispered again, and I sunk to my knees in the grass, which was growing damp with dew in the now early hour. Edward was at my side before I could collapse completely, and I was dry-sobbing.

I turned and pressed my face into his chest and kept sobbing for a moment, and then turned and put my mouth to his ear.

"I remember him." I whispered so quietly, not even Alice sitting ten feet away could hear.

He glanced down at me in surprise. "Do you remember me?" he whispered just as softly. I closed my eyes and concentrated, but nothing came. I shook my head and pressed my face into his chest once more. He picked me up, signaled to his family, and we started running.

Within minutes we were back at home. He ran me up to his room and set me down on a black leather couch. It smelled faintly familiar, which was odd saying as I had never been in his room before. I turned my head and pressed my face into the soft leather and let the smell of it engulf me. It smelled of him…and of something else. Something human.

For the second time in a few minutes, memories flooded my mind. I saw myself as a human sleeping on this couch. I saw Edward pretending to attack me the first time I had ever been to his house, and Alice walking in saying it sounded like he was eating me and wondered if he would share. I saw Rosalie walking in and telling me about her human life while I sat here.

I snapped my eyes open. I looked up into Edward's worried and anticipating eyes. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He seemed taken aback at first, but then eased into it. We stayed like that, kissing passionately for a few minutes, or it could have been hours. Time always flies at times like this.

I finally released myself and smiled at him. He grinned impishly, as if embarrassed we had kissed like _that _when he thought I didn't remember him, but seeming to have enjoyed in nonetheless. _Always the Gentleman, _I thought.

"I remember" I said simply and kissed him again, more softly this time. He tried to make it more intense, so I pulled away from him. "Easy there big boy." I said, chuckling. He just smiled roguishly and kissed me again softly.

I flipped over so I was lying on top of him on the couch, then laughed and hopped up, running downstairs. I looked through his eyes and saw the doorway, and guessed that he was staring after me, puzzled.

I burst into the room where everyone else was sitting, explaining the battle to Carlisle and Esme. I sprinted over to Alice, and all in the same second picked her up in a hug and swung her in a circle.

Everyone else stared at me like I was crazy. Emmett was standing in the middle of the room, as if he thought I had gone back to my barbaric ways of eating humans and was trying to murder Alice or something.

I set Alice down gently and growled playfully and leapt at him, catching him in a flying tackle. He was sent crashing to the floor with a thud that shook the whole house. Edward was at my side now, apparently thinking Emmett was the one who had tackled me, and was on the defensive.

"Down Fido!" I ordered him. I heard Carlisle chuckle across the room. Edward glanced at me, confused, and I put out my hand and beckoned to him to stand next to me. He came willingly and I pressed down hard on his head. My strength forced him to sit down.

"Down." I ordered again. He stayed sitting there and I patted his head "Good Eddie." I crooned.

Everyone but Edward and Emmett burst out laughing. Edward apparently hadn't found this funny and Emmett didn't seem to get it.

Without warning I spun around in a circle, and sprinted out the door. I suddenly had a lot of energy and I needed to burn it. Everyone hurried after me. Did they think I was running away or something?

I did a flying leap off the porch, did 3 complete flips in the air, landed on my hands, and finished with a somersault. Then I sprang to my feet and threw my hands up in the air and shrieked "TA DA!!"

Everyone stared at me, amazed. All except Jasper and Alice. Alice probably already knew why I was celebrating, and Jasper must have felt my energy. They both clapped and whistled.

Then I walked over and fell into Edwards arms. "I have something to announce." I told everyone. They looked at me expectantly.

"Is it the reason you're acting like a circus performer?" Emmett asked. I nodded and took a deep breath and screamed, "**I REMEMBER!!!"**

Everyone covered their ears. "Betcha didn't see that one didja Alice?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

Esme walked over and wrapped me in a motherly hug. "Welcome back to the family dear." She whispered in my ear. _Good to be back _I thought contentedly and let out a sigh. I was finally home. Somewhere I belong.


	15. Authors note IMPORTANT!

**Authors note**

**Alright, I know that this story ended quite a while ago, but I've had 2 requests for a sequel (I know that's not many, but I'm a big softie). So, if I get enough requests, I might, JUST might, make a sequel (holds for applause). The thing is, I already have 2 stories going and it's already hard enough to update those cause I'm going through sort of a writers block and I'm having review issues for one. So the thing is, if you want a sequel, just review on this authors note telling me so. Then, I'm gonna need a lot of suggestions for what should happen. I never planned on a sequel so I'm really unprepared for it. Anyways, If you want a sequel, you have to request it, give me ideas, and be really patient for the updates. thank you!**

**-Hailstorm**


End file.
